


rewind

by sincerelykidney



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Time Travel, haha tnt go boom boom, tommy is panicking, wilbur's gone insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelykidney/pseuds/sincerelykidney
Summary: close your eyes, you'll be there soon.in which tommy gets a chance to change everything and he takes it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	rewind

wilbur's gone insane, well, that's one way to put it. if he couldn't have manburg, then no one could. that was his mindset. tommy tried his best to stop the ex-president from blowing up manburg. but sometimes his best wasn't enough.

dream was the one to supply wilbur with explosives. he was going to execute his plan during the manburg festival. every citizen was going to be there, after all.

when he was told about what wilbur was going to do, tubbo didn't believe tommy. wilbur wasn't the type of person to do that out of spite. right?

.

.

.

tommy was panicking. there were two days until the festival, two days until everything would go off in explosions. the blonde had no idea what to do, no one would believe him.

he couldn't possibly get help from technoblade, he was already on wilbur's side.

he had asked purpled, but got declined. grayson was neutral until he was forced to be involved.

tommy was slowly but surely running out of time. he sat on the floor of his old home, drumming his fingers on the wood. no matter what he did or said, nothing worked. nobody was there to help him. nobody was there to stop wilbur.

.

.

.

the next morning, tommy woke up in his old bed, confused. how did he get here? didn't he go back to pogtopia for the night? did someone move him in his sleep?

his thoughts were interrupted by wilbur walking into the house. that's odd. why wasn't he wearing his pogtopia clothes? the brunette was wearing a white shirt under a black jacket, what he normally wore before the l'manburg war happened.

the l'manburg war.

that's it.

did tommy somehow go back into the past? this was good. this was very good. he could change everything. he could stop l'manburg from losing, he could stop schlatt from becoming president, he could stop wilbur from going insane.

"hey tommy, let's start a drug empire."

he had a chance, and he took it.

"okay."


End file.
